El Beso
by LoveOver
Summary: ¿Cuál es el límite de tus valores?, ¿cómo sabes cuándo parar si no tienes la voluntad para hacerlo? Eso simplemente Shinsou estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Shinsou x Izuku / ShinsouxDeku
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, no sé por qué me anime a publicar esto. Ni siquiera soy de publicar cosas de fandoms populares, pero en fin...**_

 _ **Beteado por Chiru Less**_

 **El Beso  
**

 **.'.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.'.**

Había comenzado hacía una semana. Tenía contados los días, incluso las horas para que el gran día ocurriera y no daría marcha atrás. Podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho, y sus manos sudaban con nervios, pero no se cuestionaba lo que haría. No había discurso moralista, ni un regaño, ni la amenaza constante, nada le detendría, además no lo consideraba demasiado malo comparado con lo que otras personas solían hacer. Bakugo siempre estaba insultando, humillando y golpeándolo; también estaba el otro chico, el rubio, Aoyama —había escuchado que se llamaba así—, él también parecía acosarlo y perseguirlo, incluso en las noches. Él no haría nada de eso, no lo lastimaría, ni lo insultaría. Lo que él quería era algo demasiado simple, satisfacer una pequeña curiosidad absurda que una vez realizada, no volvería a ocurrir.

«Sólo esta vez y ya, es una orden» se decía a sí mismo para consolar su conciencia que tanto le insistía en que parara.

Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que había comenzado a sentirse atraído por un chico atolondrado y confianzudo como lo era él, Midoriya. En ocasiones, cuando lo veía andar entre los pasillos con su sonrisa despreocupada y su actitud risueña, se sentía contagiado de esa felicidad que él tanto admiraba. Al principio sólo era eso, una admiración secreta, tenía una habilidad espeluznante que lo hacía lastimarse fuertemente en sus enfrentamientos, y lo había visto crecer como héroe a un grado en que se había vuelto un ícono popular en la escuela. Había escuchado los rumores en las clases, las cosas grandiosas en las que había participado y cómo valientemente se había involucrado en situaciones de riesgo; acciones tan heroicas que él anhelaba hacer.

Por esto mismo se había esmerado todo este tiempo para ser parte de los héroes, lo había asegurado aquella ocasión que se había enfrentado a él: lograría su transferencia y les demostraría a todos lo que era ser un héroe.

En cuanto pasó la prueba, que le fue anunciada su transferencia, apenas pudo contener su felicidad. Era un pequeño paso para estar donde tanto había soñado, no podía ser más feliz y afortunado y eso pensaba mientras escuchaba a sus nuevos compañeros de clase felicitarle. Por supuesto, le había sido advertido que debía mantenerse constante en su entrenamiento y desarrollo porque su brecha con sus compañeros sería demasiado evidente en cuanto entrara en el mercado de los héroes, y esa sería una desventaja con la que tendría que lidiar hasta que los maestros pudieran confiar en él como un héroe independiente. No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que su plan conllevaba una infracción que podría considerarse severa, pero se arriesgaría. Ya había investigado más a fondo y había escuchado que otros más ya habían usado sus Quirk en otras ocasiones con el fin de pelear entre ellos, y no había pasado de una suspensión en sus clases. Así que suponía que en su caso no sería la excepción, eso si no era lo suficiente cuidadoso con lo que hacía.

Trató de guardar las apariencias. Se mantuvo distante de sus compañeros, puesto que sentía que todos serían capaces de leer su mente si tan sólo se atrevía a abrir la boca. Se escudaba detrás de gruesos libros que era incapaz de leer por sólo pensar en su fantasía. Ese plan que tanto llevaba construyendo y pensaba que no era mala idea. Quizá no lo sería, de no ser porque incluía una acción moralmente inaceptable, pero ya no podía más. Ya no soportaba continuar con esas ideas en la mente.

Sus manos transpiraban de nervios cada vez que veía como el tiempo transcurría, a veces rápido y a veces lento. Para el anochecer corrió sin mirar a nadie y se encerró en su cuarto. Todavía pensando en que tenía oportunidad para retractarse; detener todo y seguir de largo. Pero luego cerraba los ojos y pensaba en él, en su sonrisa y su felicidad, su pecho se calentaba de amor y se mordía los labios pensando en ese objetivo delicioso con el que se conformaba. Un beso. Sentir por un instante la calidez de sus labios, tocar su rostro y guardar su recuerdo por la eternidad. No le importaría que fuera lo único que obtuviera de él en toda su vida.

«Sólo una vez», cerró el puño, miró su celular. Tenía un par de mensajes ignorados de sus compañeros de clases preguntando por tareas, pidiéndole apuntes, preguntándole si estaba bien y decidió hundirse en las redes sociales por un rato, en lo que él había calculado que Midoriya se encontraría de vuelta en su cuarto. No debía ser tan tarde que estuviese agotado, pero tampoco tan temprano como para que tuviese distractores.

«10:30 pm»

No era mala hora, era justo la clase de neutralidad que necesitaba. Agradecía que su cuarto no había quedado tan lejos del de Midoriya o si no sería complicado explicar qué hacía a esa hora buscándolo a él precisamente.

«Es mi compañero de clases, su cuarto queda en el mismo piso que el mío, es muy estudioso y es la persona más cercana que tengo para… para pedir ayuda», repasó su excusa en la mente y se convenció de que estaba completamente cubierto.

Cuidó que nadie le viera caminar en el pasillo, anduvo observando a su alrededor, prestando atención a los sonidos. Se prometió que si alguien lo veía fuera de su cuarto, si no encontraba forma de excusarse, volvería a su recámara y cancelaría todo su plan. No aceptaría ningún riesgo, considerando que tenía un objetivo ruin y malvado en la mente; al menos, según sus valores éticos.

La misión estaba casi completa, sus manos temblaban, su estómago dolía y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, del otro lado del pasillo, justo cuando iba a recular y correr a su cuarto, escuchó una voz que le llamaba detrás de él.

—Shinsou, hola, ¿venías a buscarme? —casi brinca del susto.

Sonrió nervioso, no se había preparado mentalmente para su decisión, había estado a punto de retractarse. Parecía que el destino le estaba orillando a hacer lo que tanto había planeado por días de fantasías frustradas.

—Casi me matas del susto —admitió con naturalidad.

El chico soltó la risa, alegre por haber atrapado a su nuevo amigo. Shinsou parecía un poco nervioso, cosa poco habitual en él, pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—En realidad, sí, venía a buscarte —se aventuró a decir.

Pero no así, esta no era la forma en la que había planeado las cosas. Ahí, en medio del pasillo, justo donde todo el mundo pudiese descubrirlos.

—¿Sí? —Midoriya insistió, parecía que Shinsou no estaba todavía listo para hablar.

—Es sólo que… bueno… —carraspeó—, ¿podemos…?

—¿Quieres pasar a mi cuarto? —se adelantó, notando el nerviosismo cada vez más evidente. Supuso que el muchacho estaba avergonzado de hablar en un espacio abierto.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el más bajito le condujera al interior. Sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, no podía creer que estaría a solas con él.

—Toma asiento donde gustes, realmente no hay mucho de dónde elegir…, espero que no te moleste.

—No, no, mi cuarto es igual.

Vio la cama, y se ruborizó. Tuvo que fingir que observaba los cuantiosos posters del gran héroe All Might.

—¡Ah, ah, ignora esto yo…! —pero la expresión de vergüenza repentina de Izuku le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos impuros. Era perfecto, verlo así de nervioso y vulnerable, esto era justo lo que necesitaba, pero antes de decirle lo que deseaba, necesitaba ponerlo en una posición fija, que le permitiera tener el control de la situación.

Tomó la silla y la colocó a propósito frente a la cama, para indicarle al muchacho que se sentara en el colchón mientras él le solicitaba, lo que sea que sería su excusa para estar ahí.

—Está bien, yo últimamente me siento un fanático del profesor Aizawa. Así que te puedo entender —sonrió amistoso y se deleitó con la sonrisa llena de pureza del chico que tanto le robaba el sueño.

Estaba agradecido de la amabilidad mostrada, decir algo así cuando realmente se sentía un poco torpe por todavía conservar su fanatismo extremo, aun después de conocer de cerca e íntima a su héroe.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Shinsou? —le preguntó más tranquilo, tomando asiento en la cama, mirando fijamente a su invitado.

De pronto sintió que todo oscurecía por un instante, no supo cuánto tiempo ocurrió. Fue como un parpadeo largo que le hizo perder la orientación del tiempo y espacio. Reaccionó justo después de eso y pensó que había sufrido un vértigo momentáneo, escuchó la voz de su amigo como un eco suave y amistoso, mucho más cálido de lo normal.

—¿Eh? —agitó la cabeza y parpadeó repetidamente, intentando aterrizar de su estado de sopor.

—¿Me escuchas?, ¿estás bien? —el desconcierto de su amigo le hizo entender que había sido él, su locura momentánea la que le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo perder el sentido.

—Lo siento, creo que estaba soñando despierto —creyó que era el cansancio que le hacía sentir así, después de todo, había estado sobre exigiendo a su cuerpo desde hace tiempo y con tanto entrenamiento, estudio y los problemas de diario, era imposible concentrarse.

—Sí, lo siento… es mi culpa por venir tan tarde.

—¡No, no!, en serio, por favor, dime en qué puedo ayudarte —sintió pena por su amigo, acababa de llegar, era la primera vez que se animaba a acercarse a él por algún asunto personal y no quería perder ese pequeño destello de confianza.

Se le quedó viendo, recargando sus codos en las rodillas, actuando como alguien preocupado. Intentando averiguar lo que le ocurría.

—De verdad, Shinsou. Estoy bien.

Suspiró aliviado. Izuku parecía haber asumido como un pequeño mareo lo que había pasado. Era mejor de ese modo. Volvió a recargarse en el respaldo y sonrió con más confianza.

—Últimamente me siento muy presionado en clase, creo que no estoy a la altura del resto y no sé cómo ponerme al día con las clases. Me gustaría poder acercarme más a su nivel.

Le extrañó que dijera eso. Shinsou era un alumno muy estudioso, se esforzaba y eso era evidente en sus grandes avances. Era más su falta de experiencia en el campo, pero eso sería cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto los maestros le permitieran involucrarse en trabajos como héroe. Además se estaba preparando para solicitar su licencia temporal, Shinsou realmente estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados.

—Me parece extraño que te sientas así —bromeó—, soy yo quien debería estarte pidiendo ayuda con las clases.

Era una excusa muy mala, y lo sabía, pero no en la emoción no había pensando en detalles más adecuados.

—A mí me extraña que pienses así —intentó darle un giro a la conversación, pero la mirada del muchacho le hizo sentir que algo no iba tan bien. Era como si le examinase de un modo extraordinario, intentado alcanzar su alma hasta extraer cada detalle de él. Comenzó a perturbarle la idea de que estuviese sospechando de que el mareo reciente no fuera mera casualidad.

Comenzó a costarle trabajo sostener la conversación con la misma tranquilidad. Sólo quería huir, hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener la charla motivacional un rato más antes de salir, bajo la excusa de que acababa de recordar una tarea que no había terminado.

Corrió entre el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto; cerró la puerta con un golpe que hizo temblar la ventana y se echó sobre la cama fascinado por su experiencia. Había logrado su meta. Cerró los ojos y repasó en la mente cada segundo.

«Escucha con atención —le había dicho como una orden de control mental, y se había arriesgado— quiero que… quiero que me beses… que me beses en los labios —había dudado al dar la orden, era muy complicado esperar que Izuku hiciera tal cosa sin oponerse.

La experiencia le había enseñado que él era capaz de librarse de su efecto, que incluso era capaz de arriesgar partes de su cuerpo con tal de salir de su efecto.

Izuku no se movió por unos segundos, y él contuvo la respiración, considerando en liberarlo en ese instante antes de arrepentirse, pero entonces el chico se levantó de la cama, se aproximó a su rostro con lentitud; cerró los ojos, tragando saliva, su fantasía sería realidad.

Los labios de Deku eran tibios, mucho más tibios de los que él pensó que serían. Gruesos, suaves, delicados; despedía un aroma a limpio, se acababa de dar una ducha y sus labios todavía conservaban un frescor de la pasta dental. Presionó con más fuerza sus labios, apenas moviéndolos con timidez. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a besar a un chico; su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía prestar atención a los sonidos de su alrededor, sólo a la sensación increíble de tener a ese chico todavía pegado a su boca.

Entonces entró en razón, Izuku podía luchar por su libertad, no podía arriesgarse. Lo dejó ir, y le ordenó que se sentara, tomó un respiro más y lo liberó».

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar al techo. Su sonrisa era imposible de ocultar, aparecía por sí misma y le hacía sentir la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Una magia de amor que no esperaba sentir. Lo había besado, había probado un bocado de esos labios tiernos que había codiciado por largos días de sólo fantasear.

«Un beso», pensó y deseó que ese recuerdo perdurase por siempre en su vida como el momento de triunfo más perfecto de la historia.

 ** _¿Esto le puede gustar a alguien?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer.'._**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto con un segundo capítulo *risas* igual sé que este fanfic sólo quedará en el olvido del mundo de los fanfics abandonados**

 **El beso**

 **Capítulo 2**

.'.

Ver partir a su amigo con tanta prisa le hizo sentir que no había hecho las cosas bien por él. Shinsou era alguien cerrado, más bien frío y distante, y esa había sido una oportunidad de oro para congeniar con él. All Might y él había estado de acuerdo en que él era una pieza clave para lo que había ocurrido en su mente aquella vez que pudo ver el reflejo de los que habían sido usuarios de esa habilidad que ahora él poseía. Hacer una buena relación con Shinsou era importante, puesto que en algún punto terminaría solicitando su cordial ayuda para comprender y explorar más su interior.

Debía ser un favor que tendría que mantener en secreto, lo había estado pensando: nadie con un poco de consciencia estaría de acuerdo en que él y Shinsou se juntasen a hacer algo tan peligroso como experimentar con su propia mente y recuerdos. Tampoco estaba seguro de que Shinsou pudiera hacerlo, pero debía arriesgarse, tenía que consultárselo y de paso, ayudarle a experimentar con sus propias capacidades para conocerse a sí mismo y mejorar su técnica. Era un negocio redondo, lo ayudaba a perfeccionar sus habilidades a la vez que exploraba sus límites.

No dejó escapar la oportunidad y los siguientes días fomentó esa amistad. Un lazo del cual sostenerse cuando el momento de la verdad llegase. Se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo no por hipocresía, sino por temor a ofenderlo. De lo contrario ya hubiese sacado el tema, pero Shinsou era un chico sensible y de buen corazón, no quería ser visto como un villano, como alguien propenso a caer al lado oscuro, y pedirle algo como eso podía significar un agravio a su persona. Se dedicó a examinarlo, a tomar apuntes de detalles y comentarios, intentar encontrar algún rasgo que delatara si era una persona en la cual podía confiar esto.

Al paso del tiempo comenzó a notar que Shinsou le tenía un aprecio especial. Era algo difícil de explicar en sus notas, pero notaba una actitud diferente cuando se relacionaban, incluso en la distancia. Su manera de sonreír, de verle, el tono de su voz, el nerviosismo constante y el rubor que de vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver en sus mejillas cada vez que se decían algo positivo. Lo encontraba tierno, como un niño pequeño que buscaba cariño y no podía evitar sentir un lazo especial con él.

Fue otra noche más, mientras estaba en su cuarto meditando en las reacciones y motivaciones de su amigo para actuar de ese modo, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Se levantó a revisar y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros que le analizaban.

—Shinsou, ¿cómo estás? —se pateó mentalmente por decir algo tan casual y poco natural. Tanto pensar en él le estaba pasando factura.

—Hola, Midoriya —bajó la voz, no quería que la conversación llamara la atención de los vecinos.

—¿Qué… qué te trae por acá? —no quería sonar como que lo estaba corriendo, pero tampoco iba a ocultar su curiosidad.

—Yo…

—¿Quieres pasar?

Un momento de privacidad como ese no podía desaprovecharse, Deku lo sabía. Era un ahora o nunca. Tal vez en medio de la confianza podría ser capaz de sacar el tema a la luz.

.'.

Shinsou había tomado la decisión definitiva. Las dos semanas pasadas habían sido una tortura para su mente. Lo que había comenzado como un beso de curiosidad —un beso para satisfacer una necesidad absurda— se había vuelto en algo más potente. No paraba de pensar en esos labios que habían sido suyos por un momento. Había probado la gloria por unos instantes y luego lo había perdido en un adiós que no había podido sostener.

Soñaba con sus besos, con tocar su piel, con el contacto constante y romántico de un joven que ansiaba el llamado del amor.

—Izuku —practicaba su nombre por las noches mientras se tocaba morbosamente. Imaginando con culpa alguna situación indecorosa y justificable como para satisfacer su libido inflamado de sed por él. Un chiquillo risueño, distraído e interesante, con un fuerte sentido del deber que era imposible no admirar.

Cansado de no obtener nada, se había cegado por la necesidad de ir a verlo una vez más. Se había arriesgado, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su entorno cuando, por segunda ocasión, fue a buscarlo a su cuarto.

Notó esa timidez adorable y no dudó en ingresar cuando la invitación le fue dada. Se apresuró a repetir el protocolo de la vez pasada, esta vez no sería tan extraño, puesto que Midoriya ya no le extrañaría que se sentaran uno en la cama y el otro en la silla, observándose de frente.

Esta vez, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, inició una pequeña conversación para disimular y dio la orden:

—Bésame.

Esta vez Shinsou se levantó de la silla y se echó sobre él, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar a la orden. Midoriya sólo respondía conforme a la instrucción le había sido dada. Era un beso voraz, se apretaba con fuerza a su boca, intentando tener acceso a ella; lamía sus labios con furia, y sin pensarlo se atrevió a abrazarlo para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, allí en la cama los dos continuando ese beso forzado e intenso.

Entonces sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba al estímulo y se sobresaltó. Se alejó de él y lo detuvo. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, de su incapacidad para pensar con coherencia. Miró su pantalón, y se concentró para relajarse de vuelta. Le ordenó al muchacho retomar su lugar y él hizo lo mismo.

Miró a esos ojos vacíos y se lamentó por su falta de control. Se suponía que lo que sentía por él era puro, un auténtico romántico y ahí tenía al chico sometido a la nada. Se entristeció y lo liberó de su técnica. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su dolor.

—Shinsou, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que cada día parezco más un villano que un héroe. No puedo calificarme a mí mismo como alguien bueno si no entiendo dónde está la línea del respeto entre la manipulación y la cortesía. Siento que… que cada vez que controlo a alguien, toco algo que no debería tocar, algo íntimo y secreto que se corrompe en mis manos.

Sonaba realmente desesperado. Por supuesto, no hablaba de su trabajo, pero esto Deku no lo sabía y sintió que era su deber ayudar a su amigo, así darle el aliento y el apoyo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué dices, Shinsou? Es cierto que a veces las personas nos manipulamos entre nosotros para conseguir objetivos. En principio parecerá algo horrendo, pero creo que en tanto no sea hecho con un fin malévolo, no debería ser considerado como un acto de maldad, ¿no lo crees?

No contestó. Si tan sólo Deku supiera la verdad, calificaría sus acciones como maldad y entonces el discurso terminaría.

—Es como el chico que le gusta una chica y constantemente hace pequeños favores por ella: le lleva flores, anima su día, le sigue el juego en sus travesuras y todo con tal de conseguir su atención especial. Son simples actos que uno podría pensar que son manipulación, que el tipo finge su amistad para conseguir ganar algo; cuando en realidad es un lenguaje nuevo, es el lenguaje de los enamorados que sin palabras intentan decir lo que sienten y buscan desesperadamente una forma de… —Deku se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de nuevo con demasiado entusiasmo— Creo que me estoy desviando —soltó la risa, intentando amenizar el ambiente tenso—. Lo que quiero decir es que todo depende del propósito y lo que intentas transmitir.

—¿Crees que esté bien que el chico intente decirle eso a la chica haciendo todas esas cosas y esperando algo a cambio?

—Creo que si lo hace como una forma de comunicarle su amor, no. Otro asunto es si lo hace para conseguir un favor concreto y si no lo obtiene, entonces deja de hacerlo porque no tiene más interés en ella.

Pensó entonces que no hablaba de batallas, que en realidad no se trataba de ser un héroe, sino de algo más, algo relacionado con su convivencia del día a día. Debía ser realmente duro para alguien con un _Quirk_ tan explícito como el suyo el ganar la confianza de los demás para que dejaran de acusarlo de controlarlos, quizá llegó a puntos en los que lo usó para cosas simples y hacer bromas, en este caso, atando cabos, debía tratarse de algo de amor.

Respiró profundo, no era un tema tan estresante como pensó al inicio.

—¿Cuál es el límite?, ¿cómo sabes que lo que haces no lo haces para ganar algo?

Y finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenía respuesta.

—No lo sé… simplemente lo sabes.

Se perdieron en una conversación sobre amor y manipulación hasta que Shinsou miró al reloj, era hora de partir. Mañana tendría que presentar un proyecto a primera hora y no quería estar de mal humor por la falta de sueño. Se levantó para despedirse y apenas llegó a la puerta escuchó la voz de Deku detenerle.

—Shinsou, oye… ¿te parecería bien si nos vemos mañana por la noche? Ahora mismo es muy tarde, pero tengo un favor que necesito pedirte.

El misterio le robaría su habilidad para dormir, pero si Deku había dicho que era tarde, significaba que no se lo diría.

—Claro, mañana vendré a tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

Se había ido con una gran sonrisa, pero también con su corazón lleno de preguntas. ¿Deku estaría de acuerdo en su manera de proceder para conseguir un beso suyo? Al parecer su discurso daba a entender que él no vería mal eso, pero siempre estaba ese vacío de información que no podía llenar.

Ese discurso siempre lleno de palabras positivas y nobles. Parecía tener siempre la razón y le alegraba haberse enamorado de alguien tan bondadoso, no había parado de pensar en sus cualidades maravillosas durante su discurso, y se había concentrado en escucharlo y en no volver a frenarlo para besarlo de nuevo.

Lo mejor de todo es que ahora tenía una excusa más para verlo en su cuarto. Había recibido una invitación exclusiva para ir a hacerlo y eso le emocionaba. Apenas pudo dormir y después de clases corrió a su habitación a terminar todos sus pendientes, sus tareas y ducharse. No sabía lo que le aguardaría esa noche.

En cambio Deku había tenido una noche un poco perturbadora para él. Se había despertado en la noche en dos ocasiones por dos sueños extraños. Sueños de señales que él no sabía interpretar, esas imágenes de besos fervientes se habían quedado en su inconsciente que le intentaba comunicar algo que estaba oculto en sus memorias más profundas.

El primer sueño que tuvo era más o menos inofensivo, era un simple beso que sólo representaba una expresión de cariño que, no obstante, le hizo salir de la cama para tomar un vaso de leche tibia. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y de sólo recordarlo se sentía alertado, no entendía qué ocurría y prefirió ignorarlo de vuelta.

El segundo sueño fue más explícito, era un beso lleno de salvajismo; se había sentido tocado en su piel desnuda, y se había despertado con la sensación de sofocamiento que había interrumpido su sueño. Su cuerpo temblaba y se percató de un detalle más, la humedad de su ropa interior que le hizo sentir que algo había estado muy mal en sueños.

«Esto de pensar tanto en él no me está haciendo bien» se justificó en mente y algo le decía en su interior que la verdad estaba más lejos que un simple beso imaginario.

Por eso, al día siguiente, cuando recordaba que volvería a verlo, pensaba que no sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Esos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos, le había distraído durante clases en su afán por comprender qué lo había llevado a soñar semejante locura y disfrutarlo como si fuese algo habitual.

Por la noche, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Estaba molesto consigo mismo porque se trataba de un mero sueño, una nimiedad que no valía la pena tomar en cuenta, pero no paraba de pensar en lo real que había sido aquello, casi podía apostar que conocía el sabor de su boca. Miró a su amigo y de inmediato se ruborizó, tuvo que pretender no darse cuenta y actuar como de costumbre, invitándolo a pasar.

Entonces fue que recordó lo importante que era contar con su ayuda y olvidó cualquier cosa que hubiese perturbado su día. Shinsou se sentó donde siempre y se preparó mentalmente para hablar.

—Sé que lo que te voy a pedir quizá te moleste y quiero que sepas que estás en tu derecho de negarte y no te voy a presionar de ningún modo a hacerlo. Creo que es importante que comprendas que yo te respeto, creo que eres una persona valiosa y…

—¿Me lo dirás? —cortó el discurso, no quería que su amigo sintiera que no tenía la confianza a pedir un favor sin lanzar primero un disclaimer para justificar sus palabras—, vamos, no tengas miedo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

«Que me odies», pensó con amargura.

 **Ah... soy un asco terminando capítulos, ¿verdad?**

 **Eien Dark, muchas gracias por el mensaje que me dejaste. Intenté responderte a través de la plataforma y espero que mi respuesta te haya llegado. De cualquier modo vuelvo a agradecerte y desearte un gran día. Es genial ver que al menos alguien leyó esto .'.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, he vuelto con un capítulo más. Al menos ya vi que hay unas dos personitas que me leen :') a esto yo lo llamo, felicidad absoluta.'.**_

 **El beso**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.'.**

—El _Quirk_ que tengo no es algo sencillo de explicar, tiene bastantes cosas enredadas y está relacionado con otras personas —no iba a decirle nada sobre All Might, ni siquiera admitiría que era un _Quirk_ heredado, Shinsou debía mantenerse lejos del peligro de su secreto, con Bakugo era más que suficiente—, el asunto es que… siento que algo dentro de mí está encerrado y no puede salir porque está en lo profundo de mi inconsciente, en un punto donde no puedo alcanzarlo.

No entendía nada, era demasiado complejo como para decir que sí, sin meditar bien en lo que le pedían. Aunque estaba claro que lo que Deku quería estaba relacionado con indagar en su interior.

—Antes de que sigas, ¿qué quieres decir con que está relacionado con otras personas?

—Mis ancestros —atinó a decir, no era del todo mentira, así que no se sintió mal.

—Ah… ya veo, entonces dices que tus ancestros, ¿qué?

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo la idea de que ellos quieren que sepa algo con respecto a mi _Quirk_. Hay algo que ellos saben sobre mí que yo todavía no sé y que es la clave para que yo alcance el nivel que necesito.

Era desconcertante ver a ese chico sentado en la cama, con las manos entre las piernas apretándolas con sus rodillas, en una pose de sumisión, pero que albergaba un _Quirk_ poderoso que intimidaba a cualquiera y, sin embargo hablaba con si lo que tuviese no fuese suficiente.

—Entiendo… y quieres que yo…

—Cuando nos enfrentamos aquella vez en el escenario, la primera vez que te vi —carraspeo con nervios, imágenes de su sueño volvían a aflorar y estaba evitando recordarlo—, en esa ocasión mientras me controlabas, tuve la oportunidad de contactar con ellos. Sentí como si estuviesen ahí conmigo, ayudándome a enfrentar esto. Es por eso que quiero pedirte esta ayuda, quiero que me ayudes a contactarlos de vuelta.

Se quedó en silencio. Era una petición muy difícil. Por una parte estaba hablando de ayudar al chico que tanto le gustaba, era buen momento para aprovechar para compartir un secreto y fomentar un poco de sentimientos amorosos; pero estaba el otro lado, aquello que temía de sí mismo. No era que fuese a sacar ventaja de la situación para continuar besándolo ni nada por el estilo, sino que usaría sus habilidades para llegar a puntos más sensibles en la mente de su amigo, y el hecho de no poder garantizar su seguridad le aterrorizaba.

«Pero es él», se lamentó. No quería rechazarlo, pero necesitaría una buena excusa si es que quería hacerlo.

—Me preocuparía mucho tu seguridad —confesó Shinsou, en un intento por encontrar una excusa que le ayudarse a inclinar la balanza.

—¡No hace falta! —se sonrió, no estaba diciendo que no—, pensaba que podríamos comenzar con cosas muy simples, cosas pequeñas e ir incrementando y, conforme vamos avanzando, si ves que hay algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo, puedes pedirme que paremos y yo no te forzaré. Al contrario, voy a entender que es por mi seguridad… para ser honesto, yo tampoco quiero poner en riesgo mi salud mental.

«Empezar con cosas simples», era un concepto abstracto, ¿cómo sabían que algo era simple y algo era complejo?, no quiso indagar más o terminaría negándose y, llevado por su necesidad de amor, terminó aceptando

—Mientras esto no te lastime… quiero decir, tampoco quiero que termines con heridas ni huesos rotos —lo miró amenazante—. Si esto compromete tu integridad física y mental, me veré en la necesidad de rechazarte. No quiero que terminemos expuestos frente a la escuela y hagamos quedar mal a nuestros maestros que confían en nuestra capacidad para cuidarnos.

Con una gran sonrisa de victoria accedió y procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalle su plan de experimentos. Dejando en claro lo que él se refería cuando decía «cosas simples», hasta algo más «complejo». Le parecía una tremenda locura, pero era Deku, el chico que era capaz de idear los planes más disparatados de la clase.

Quedaron finalmente de verse al día siguiente, a partir de ese momento esa sería su rutina. Ambos acordaron que se mantendrían en contacto y que confiarían el uno en el otro, haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto para no terminar en un problema mayor.

Shinsou estaba feliz, al fin veía un avance en su relación. En momentos solía encontrarse con su mirada y le sonreía a la distancia, mientras que Deku le correspondía, no sin recordar esos sueños que tanto le acongojaban. Al menos esa noche no había soñado nada y decidió olvidar el asunto sin darle mayor relevancia.

Convivieron un poco con durante la clase. Shinsou era un chico solitario y había sido difícil para el resto del grupo integrarlo, aunque poco a poco fue adaptándose a la clase, al compañerismo y unidad de los chicos que cada día lo motivaban más. Por alguna razón, esto alegraba mucho a Midoriya, quien se sentía en parte responsable por ayudarlo a unirse a la clase, pese a que no tenía algún motivo directo que lo comprometiera, él siempre sentía que era su deber como héroe el ayudar a los demás. Esto incluía la integración de un nuevo miembro.

Verlo a lo lejos, a veces solo, a veces sentado con sus excompañeros o sosteniendo algún libro sin prestar atención a los demás le hacía sentir la carga de ir a buscarlo, y después de esos sueños y esas reuniones nocturnas, con mayor motivo le buscaba aunque fuera con la mirada, sólo para sonreírle.

Esto estaba matando a Shinsou, cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos y veía esa sonrisa, no paraba de pensar que era una señal, que de alguna manera estaba comenzando a entrar en su corazón; no quería engañarse con que era una señal de romance y terminar desilusionado, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que lo mantendría sólo en sus fantasías y que no lo lastimaría. Aunque no podía comprometerse a no aprovechar para besarlo sin que el muchacho se enterase, sabía que estaba mal y la culpa le pesaba, pero mientras no viera consecuencias, no podría parar.

.'.

La noche llegó y acudió a su cuarto como habían hablado el día anterior. El experimento era sencillo: Izuku le había pedido que intentase mantener oculta la orden que le daría a fin de que no pudiese evitar caer en el control. Primero quería probar una orden sencilla, algo simple y ridículo pero que lo mantuviese bajo control por un periodo corto de tiempo. Habían elegido cinco minutos para comenzar, pese a que Shinsou le había insistido que ese era un tiempo bastante largo.

Lo había pensado bien, la orden que le daría a Midoriya cuando se presentara el momento sería la misma que alimentaba su alma. Primero lo dejaría inmóvil y después lo besaría. Quizá no se tomaría cinco minutos para hacerlo, no quería tener que mentir por completo en caso de que el muchacho le cuestionara lo sucedido; al menos le daría un par de órdenes más que le sirvieran de excusa.

Llegado el momento descubrieron lo complicado que era que Midoriya, siendo consciente de que estaba a punto de ser controlado, le permitiese tomar el control. Tuvieron que hacer algunos ejercicios de relajación y distracción durante una hora y media, hasta que por fin tomó efecto. Shinsou le había ordenado que se pusiese de pie. Deku permaneció estático y, sólo para asegurarse de que el efecto estuviese activo, le solicitó que tomara un lápiz y le sacase punta, lo mantuvo así hasta que la punta comenzó a romperse contra el plástico una y otra vez. Entonces lo detuvo, dio unos pasos hacia él y, tomando valor, volvió a ejecutar su orden.

—Bésame —esta vez lo dijo sin pena, ya más habituado a pedirlo sin cuestionar sus valores.

Por un momento pensó que no lo haría, puesto que se quedó quieto, pero un par de segundos después se acercó más a su rostro y se colocó de puntillas hasta entregarse a sus labios.

Aprovechó la cercanía para abrazarlo por la cintura y le correspondió. Quería retener esos preciosos segundos para sí, no sabía si esto desataría a los ancestros de su amigo y lo detendrían ahora que era consciente de que estaba bajo control mental. Pero el beso continuó y se mantuvo así por un minuto hasta que le hizo frenar.

Lamentaba que su habilidad no funcionara para hacer hablar sus víctimas porque eso mismo ahora quería. Anhelaba escucharlo decir algo lindo, algo que delatase su corazón y preguntarle el por qué de sus miradas constantes y sonrisas lejanas. Suspiró, acarició su mejilla y pensó en otra orden que le sirviese para distracción.

Pasados los cinco minutos Deku reaccionó del transe y miró a Shinsou en busca de respuestas. Estaba desesperado por la falta de respuesta de su inconsciente.

—No funcionó, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Shinsou, al ver la decepción en su mirada

—Creo que deberíamos intentarlo por más tiempo, quizá sí lo prolongamos más…

Doblaron el tiempo, pese a que Shinsou insistía que temía por su salud mental. No creía que estar en transe por tanto tiempo fuese buena idea, además de que realmente no sabía si su técnica duraría por tanto tiempo y con tanta estabilidad.

Esta segunda vez no tardaron tanto en hacerlo quedar en transe. La voluntad de Deku para someterse a su amigo, aunado a los ejercicios de relajación y distracción, le había ayudado a lograrlo rápido y sin problemas. Shinsou volvió a hacerlo, esta vez aprovechó que el tiempo sería más extenso para besarlo ya no por unos segundos.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y profundizó más el beso.

—Abre un poco la boca… —susurró con nerviosismo mientras lo besaba.

Y lo hizo. Entonces aprovechó para meter su lengua, rozando los dientes, saboreando su interior. Intentado hacer un beso más profundo, pero era difícil ya que Deku no parecía asociar esto con un beso, lo cual le hizo pensar que el chico no tenía experiencia en el área y al pensar esto se sobresaltó. Volvió a detenerlo. Moría de ganas por preguntarle si esto era así, si nunca había besado a alguien con la intensidad de un amante.

Era genial la idea de ser su primer beso, ser el primero en llegar tan lejos en el contacto íntimo. Tuvo que cambiar la dinámica por órdenes sencillas e inútiles hasta que se completaron los diez minutos.

—Por lo menos ahora sé que puedo sostener el _Quirk_ por diez minutos… —bromeó.

La risa nerviosa del muchacho le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba satisfecho.

Los días siguientes volvieron a intentar obtener un resultado mejor, pero no importaba el tiempo, ni cuantas veces lo hicieran. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo y, aunque estaba feliz de poder besarlo, pronto se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más. Midoriya era bastante torpe al momento de besarlo, y aunque eso le daba ternura, no era suficiente.

—Es tarde —anunció después de una sesión más de no tener resultados—, creo que podríamos continuar mañana. Personalmente no creo que esto sea una cuestión de tiempo —explicó—, sino de riesgo.

Shinsou debía estar en lo correcto. Aquella vez que lo había controlado y que había atraído la atención de los anteriores usuarios del _Quirk_ , se había encontrado en una situación estresante que requería de una urgencia real en la que estaban comprometidas sus emociones, era menester que reaccionara y actuara en su defensa.

—Ah… ¡tiene sentido! —era su _Eureka_ , pero temía que su amigo no quisiese continuar.

—Pero ya conoces el trato —puntualizó, para que no festejara antes de tiempo—. Si el riesgo es alto, tendré que negarme.

Miró al suelo, ya sabía que Shinsou sería precavido y no decepcionaría a Aizawa, quien le había dado su apoyo en todo momento.

—Quizá puedo pensar en algo como un falso peligro, algo que simule un escenario adecuado para los dos —continuó Deku, intentando no perder la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos.

—Tengo que ser yo quien lo piense —interrumpió Shinsou—, de lo contrario estarás preparado mentalmente para enfrentar la orden y no funcionará. Si puedo pensar algo para mañana, vendré a verte y lo intentaremos.

La sonrisa de Deku no tuvo comparación, estaba radiante de felicidad ante la esperanza. Se prometió que pensaría con detenimiento todas sus opciones y haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo, esos besos valían la pena como para sacrificar un poco su bienestar a cambio.

.'.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, pensaba en lo que Deku necesitaba. No podía ordenarle algo como arrojarse por la ventana ni lastimarse con un arma porque si el muchacho no lograba reaccionar a tiempo se lamentaría por siempre. No obstante, tenía que pensar en algo que se volviese una urgencia, una orden que irreparablemente necesitara una respuesta de su parte para que las cosas no llegaran tan lejos. No podía ser algo extremo, eso quedaba descartado, pero tampoco podía ser algo tan simple; no obstante una parte de él ya tenía una respuesta que le complacía. Tenía en mente un plan que era justo lo que hacía falta —según sus criterios— pero a la vez estaba muy mal y era terrible que él fuese capaz de pensarlo.

Hacerlo implicaba mucho valor de su parte, él no sería capaz de lastimarlo. Pese a que se había propasado con él en los días anteriores, siempre intentaba no llegar tan lejos, pero esto era cruzar la línea.

Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que no era mala idea, por lo menos esta orden estaría bajo su control por completo: podría en peligro a Deku, colocándolo en una situación donde la respuesta a su estímulo sería imprescindible y, a la vez, él sería capaz de parar sin dudarlo en ningún momento. No llegaría tan lejos jamás, sólo lo simularía hasta que el chico reaccionase.

No tenía duda de que eso era lo que hacía falta. Era la mejor opción que había pensado, por no decir que era la única opción que había pensado y se sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta. En cierto modo se estaba satisfaciendo a sí mismo mientras lo ayudaba, y esto era lo que lo hacía dudar de sus acciones.

Durante todo el día estuvo repasando su estrategia en la mente, analizando los pros y contras hasta que logró convencerse de que no tenía opción alguna más que ésta. Estaba tan convencido que, por la tarde, le avisó a Deku que esa noche iría a verlo, esperando que las cosas marcharan bien.

Asistió una vez más a la recámara de su amigo. El chico ya le esperaba, percibió el aroma a lavanda y humedad en el cuarto, lo cual indicaba que acababa de ducharse.

«Muy conveniente», pensó con ironía y se le hizo agua la boca.

No quisieron entretenerse mucho y perder sagradas horas que tenían disponibles, puesto que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y si algo salía mal, no querían despertar a medio edificio con su escándalo.

Volvieron a hacer los ejercicios para distraerlo y lo paralizó; revisó su estado mental, ordenándole que volviese a sacar punta a un lápiz hasta ver que perdía el sentido, respiró profundo. Estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo en sus oídos casi tapados por la emoción.

—V-ve a la cama y recuéstate —ordenó ruborizado y lo observó en silencio.

Comenzó a transpirar.

«Todo está bien, sólo es un ejercicio para ayudarlo, sólo eso…» se intentaba convencer y fue a la cama. Colocó una rodilla sobre el colchón y lo observó, lucía tan frágil y a expensas de él. Miró a la puerta, temeroso de que alguien fuese a entrar, y prosiguió a colocarse sobre él. No quería aplastarlo, así que fue cuidadoso de no terminar pisando y lastimando su cuerpo en el proceso.

—Bésame —le dijo y él chico accedió cuando él se acercó a su rostro.

Quería inspirarse un poco antes de continuar. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo empezar, así que optó por darle señales para ver si así el chico mostraba alguna resistencia de su parte.

Besó su mejilla, fue acercándose a su mandíbula, cuello y pecho. Deslizando sus manos por su abdomen, pero estaba tan asustado que sus manos apenas podían sentir el calor de la piel del muchacho. Se separó un poco, contuvo el aliento y pronunció:

—Abre las piernas.

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Kurosuke-san, qué me dejó saber que esta por ahí leyendo este pequeño trabajo y a la adorable Anath san, quien me dejó un hermoso mensaje para alegrar mi semana.  
_**

 ** _Un abrazo chicos, gracias por leerme.'._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento mucho la demora. Diciembre es un mes particularmente ocupado para mí, tuve a mi familia sobre mí todo el tiempo y, quizá suene muy patético de mi parte, pero mi padre tiene cáncer terminal así que le dedico más atención a él que a mis proyectos. Espero no incomodar a nadie con mis notas de autor ridículas.**_

 **El Beso**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.'.**

—Abre las piernas —el chico ejerció la orden como pudo.

Dado que Shinsou estaba encima de su cuerpo, tuvo que darle espacio para que Izuku reacomodara sus piernas, permitiéndole colocarse entre ellas.

Se recostó sobre él, cuidando no aplastarle ni lastimarlo. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez sin darle la orden para corresponderle. Deku estaba ahí, inerte, como si no comprendiera las señales de unas manos acariciando su piel bajo la camisa, el erotismo ocurriendo sin que él se percatase de ello. Entonces Shinsou supuso que tendría que ser más claro para que el inconsciente del muchacho captara lo que pasaba. No quería continuar tocándolo y besándolo de ese modo hasta que la culpa lo carcomiera.

—Voy a… —pero no podía decirlo, no iba con él y simplemente no eran sus sentimientos.

Apretó sus ojos y se concentró, esto lo hacía por Deku; realmente él no estaba disfrutándolo, ni siquiera tenía una erección, pese al roce con su cuerpo.

Se acercó a su oído, comenzando a frotar su entrepierna contra el cuerpo del muchacho, en un intento más por hacerle sentir el peligro, pero no funcionaba y tras un rato intentando hacerle reaccionar al fin se animó a lanzar su advertencia.

—Voy a violarte.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, y dejó de hacer los movimientos sutiles para presionarse con más salvajismo, intentando provocarse una erección que al fin le terminara de dar la alerta.

Fue hasta ese momento tan efímero e intenso, que comenzó a sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del chico; estaba anunciando que pronto reaccionaría y cuando quiso detenerse, sintió una fuerza impresionante que lo arrojó contra la pared de atrás. Creyó ver estrellas de dolor cuando su cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo.

El ruido debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a sus vecinos y la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia.

—¡Deku!

—¡Midoriya!

Escuchó las voces de algunos compañeros, y el primero en entrar, casualmente, fue Bakugo; quien se encontró con una curiosa escena que le hizo mirarlos a ambos con una ira espeluznante.

Deku estaba sobre la cama, recargado en sus codos, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía; con la camisa levantada hasta el pecho, despeinado y mirando a los lados, incapaz de responder. Mientras que Shinsou estaba en el suelo, justo frente a la cama, sacudiendo y acomodando su ropa con mucha seriedad, fallidamente disimulando su nerviosismo.

Bakugo estaba a punto de incendiarse de la ira y Shinsou sabía por qué. No en vano había pasado los meses anteriores observando a Deku y su círculo de amigos. Podía distinguir perfectamente a una persona con intenciones de amistad de uno que guardaba algo.

Había dos personas de las que estaba seguro que representarían un obstáculo en su romance imaginario: la chica más cercana y linda que siempre estaba tras Izuku, Uraraka; y el otro era el siempre violento e iracundo Bakugo. Ese tipo parecía estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de Midoriya ante cada movimiento, incluso notaba que tenía cierto secretismo con él; lo envidiaba y no lo negaría, pero desde el momento en que Deku había abierto la brecha para tener un secreto con él, se había emocionado al pensar que podía competir contra Bakugo.

Daba por un hecho que su extraño amigo tenía una atracción irrefrenable por él y Midoriya no era consciente de esto. Temía que Katsuki descubriese su secreto y terminara por arruinar todo lo que habían construido juntos.

—¿Está todo bien?, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntaron los chicos observando a Katsuki entrando al cuarto y mirando la escena sin decirles nada.

—Sí, sólo hacíamos un ejercicio que no salió muy bien que digamos —contestó Shinsou al fin.

Deku parecía no estar en condiciones para hablar, miraba hacia la nada en silencio. Entre tanto Bakugo, con su actitud, comenzó expulsar al resto de compañeros del cuarto, su sola presencia imponía.

—Bueno, largo de aquí. No ocurre nada —Katsuki levantó la voz para echar a sus compañeros y cerró con fuerza la puerta en cuanto logró su objetivo.

Se giró para mirarlos a ambos, clavando la mirada con especial odio en Shinsou.

—¿Ahora me dirán la verdad?

Entonces Deku reaccionó. Estaba nervioso, se había encontrado con uno de los peores escenarios en tan poco tiempo. Tenía miedo de que Bakugo lo descubriera, que sospechara que estaba haciendo esto para contactar con los usuarios anteriores del _Quirk_ , de seguro se enfadaría bastante y lo delataría con All Might. Nadie como Bakugo para leer entre líneas, eso lo tenía bien claro.

—No es nada Kacchan —hablo, al ver que Shinsou estaba en silencio—. Sólo ayudaba a Shinsou con su habilidad.

Lo miró como si fuese el peor mentiroso de la historia. Katsuki no se había tragado la mentira aunque no era falso del todo, no obstante le perturbaba verle con su mirada insistente en Shinsou. Supuso que era debido a que esperaba ver una explicación de su parte.

—No es nada, en serio —insistió—. No tienes por qué ponerte así.

Para su sorpresa, Bakugo no añadió nada. Parecía que estaba tan fuera de sí mismo que era incapaz de hablar. Apretó los puños y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Shinsou, el cual fingió no enterarse de su ira. Después de eso salió, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Los dos muchachos miraron confundidos por la actitud de Katsuki y Shinsou optó por dar por terminada la sesión del día.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión —explicó—, ya alertamos a todo el mundo y no quisiera repetir la escena otra vez.

—Shinsou, oye… —lo detuvo, un poco conmocionado por el drama—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Si te lo dijera, probablemente dejaría de funcionar —se excusó—, no creo que necesites saberlo.

Tenía razón. Esto era parte de lo que habían acordado, él no le podía preguntar a su amigo lo que hacía mientras estaba en el trance o dejaría de tener el impacto que necesitaba. Agradeció por su ayuda y lo dejó partir.

El efecto había sido bastante positivo, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que había contactado con sus antecesores. Apenas había visto un poco su presencia.

Esa noche fue terrible, una noche insuperable. La primera vez que despertó no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero sentía su pulso acelerado; debía haber sufrido un susto mientras soñaba algo y le costó trabajo volver a dormir. Aunque le alarmaba no poder recordarlo y que este hubiese sido uno de esos sueños en los que contactaba con esas entidades.

La segunda vez que despertó fue gracias a un sueño que sin duda se quedaría clavado en su mente por el resto del día. Era imposible, pero había soñado que Shinsou no sólo lo besaba sino que se propasaba con él; lo había visto tocarle de una manera indecorosa que le turbaba. Se había despertado nuevamente por un orgasmo que había empapado su ropa interior. Su respiración agitada y el bochorno nocturno, no le permitieron retomar el sueño. Decidió salir a correr y despejar la mente, pero ese sueño volvía a él como una tortura constante que no se agotaba.

Le costó trabajo ver a Shinsou en clases, lo miraba y pensaba en su sueño, pensaba en él con constancia. En su aroma tan peculiar y esa personalidad misteriosa que le envolvía. Quería saber más de él, ya no como un compañero de clase, sino de un modo más personal; quería entender por qué su cuerpo deseaba tanto su contacto, y descifrar que era lo que sentía por él, pero era imposible. No se atrevería jamás a dar ese paso, de compañero a amigo sin antes pasar por el proceso que hacía falta, pero su recuerdo le estaba carcomiendo y por la noche extrañó su presencia.

La noche siguiente fue igual de tormentosa, pero no por las pesadillas sino por la sensación de que algo ocurriría. Cosa que no pasó, finalmente durmió y sintió como si algo le llamase en sueños, pero estaba tan agotado desde la noche anterior que no respondió, se sumió en su cansancio hasta perder la consciencia.

A la mañana siguiente se regañó a sí mismo por no haber atendido a ese llamado nocturno, le preocupaba que se tratase del contacto que justo estaba buscando con ansias. Decidió que superaría su vergüenza y volvería a hablar con Shinsou, pero apenas se encontraba con sus ojos, el rubor le impedía hablar, así que sólo sonreía y miraba a otro lado.

Shinsou estaba —más que nunca— confundido. Esas reacciones y esa manera en la que el chico lo miraba le hacían pensar lo peor: que seguramente sospechaba lo que él le había hecho y ahora no tenía valor para verlo. No quería ser pesimista, pero esas reaccione no eran del todo normales. Por eso mismo, le sorprendió bastante ver un mensaje de Deku mientras estaba sentado en su cuarto, recién terminadas las tareas. De nuevo solicitaba su presencia en su habitación. Tembló de nervios y salió, ni siquiera le avisó que iría, simplemente fue sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor.

Midoriya lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser amable.

—Sé que la última vez no funcionó muy bien, también sé que pedir esto es complicado, pero ¿podrías intentar prolongarlo un poco más?

Miró hacia la ventana, le inquietaba que el chico lo lastimase accidentalmente mientras experimentaban juntos.

—No lo sé… me preocupa que no sirva y que yo salga herido.

Tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta al poner la integridad de su amigo en peligro. No podía rogarle, ni ser tan cruel siendo que Shinsou desde el principio había sido demasiado amable con él al buscar métodos para protegerlo mientras que él no estaba actuando a la altura de la circunstancias.

—No te puedo obligar y lo sabes, pero realmente creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme. Aunque entenderé si te niegas.

Esa mirada de tristeza le carcomía, no podía sostener su voluntad así. Se maldijo en sus adentros por su falta de autocontrol. Tomó la silla y lo miró fijamente, invitándolo a iniciar la sesión.

—Sólo te diré esto, lo haré hasta que esto deje de ser divertido —sonrió amistoso—, pero la seguridad siempre será mi prioridad.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo en gratitud, estaba demasiado contento y no era sólo porque podía contactar con los usuarios, sino que saber que Shinsou estaba ahí le producía ya una sensación de felicidad inexplicable. Estaba emocionado y ansioso, apenas pudo hacer los ejercicios para relajarse y cuando por fin Shinsou logró controlarlo, incluso así seguía sonriendo.

«Debe estar de muy buen humor», se dijo al ver que sonreía sin motivo alguno.

Probó el transe y luego lo hizo nuevamente recostarse. Relajó su mente, iba a hacerlo igual que el día anterior. Experimentaría un poco con su cuerpo, así quizá el chico tendría una reacción más violenta.

Se acomodó sobre Deku como la vez anterior, haciendo que separase las piernas para ponerse entre ellas y permitirle frotarse contra su entrepierna. Besando su cuello, levantando su camisa para descubrir su pecho bien formado. Veía que le respondía con suspiros y una respiración cada vez más acelerada. Se restregó una vez más a su cuerpo, ordenándole que le besara otra vez más, pidiendo que abriese la boca para dejarle meter su lengua. Se sentía un poco forzado, no estaba lo suficiente excitado como para decir que lo disfrutaba, pero aun así su cuerpo tenía una erección que poco a poco fue estimulando al chico que estaba bajo de él.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la erección de Izuku entre las prendas. Entonces fue que comenzó a excitarse. No iba a amenazarlo, era incapaz ya de hablar. Estaba completamente enfocado en seguir con ese juego sucio y, movido por la curiosidad, bajó su mano lentamente por su abdomen, mirando fijamente cada reacción del muchacho. Tragó saliva, estaba comenzando a sobrepasar el límite.

Temía a lo que estaba por hacer, supuso que quizá era el momento de decir la palabra «violar» para que Deku comprendiese lo que estaba pasando y dejase sólo de respirar agitado y temblar por segundos en los que se asustaba, esperando un golpe que nunca llegaba.

—¿Sabes lo que sigue? —preguntó, consciente de que no recibiría respuesta—, _quiero verlo_ …

Estaba completamente ruborizado, pero no se detuvo, bajó la mano todavía un poco más. Estaba decidido a sentir la piel bajo el pantalón del pijama. «Sólo será un instante», se prometía a sí mismo, y poco a poco fue metiendo los dedos por el borde de la ropa interior.

Izuku comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, no como las veces anteriores, pero no quiso detenerse. Ellos mismos habían hablado de cómo en la vez anterior no se había completado la meta y que Deku necesitaba que esta vez fuese más prolongado.

Deslizó los dedos; la piel ahí se sentía más delicada, y respiró hondo. Su erección punzaba entre la tela y sabía que regresaría adolorido a su cuarto. El temblor incrementó y vio una fuerza emergía del interior del chico, y pudo reaccionar como para evadir el golpe directo, pero aun así salió volando. Esta vez el golpe fue menos violento, apenas un ruido sordo que sólo el chico del cuarto de al lado escucharía.

Había hecho contacto, los había visto como protectores de su integridad, pero apenas había intentado acercarse a ellos, Shinsou le había liberado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo al otro lado del cuarto, con las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba profundo. Lucía agotado, y le llamó la atención que fuese así, ¿qué clase de actividades hacían como para que él se agotara tanto? Si hubiese visto con más atención se hubiese percatado de la pose tan poco natural que tenía, su erección estaba todavía bajando y no quería que fuera evidente.

Se miró a sí mismo y notó el bulto bajo su ropa; al instante cerró y dobló las piernas, buscando la cobija para cubrirse. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Ambos miraron al intruso, sorprendidos por la interrupción. Bakugo entró hecho una furia, miró con rabia a los dos muchachos y gritó sin desearlo:

—¡¿Me dirán lo que carajos están haciendo?!

 ** _Prometo volver pronto, más pronto que la última vez._**

 ** _Le doy un agradecimiento especial a Anath san y a Iodesu por sus mensajes tan valiosos para mí. Lamento responderles tan tarde, pero se me presentaron muchas dificultades. Les he contestado en sus buzones privados, espero que puedan leerlos._**

 ** _Para contactarme a mí, pueden hacerlo a través de la fanpage loveoverxshimja .'._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lamento la demora, ha sido un mes muy doloroso para mí. Perdí al amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga en un instante, mi corazón está hecho trizas, mi vida es un fracaso, mi padre cada día está peor, mi salud mental y física deteriorada, pero aquí estoy, intentado hacer algo que contenga mi espíritu lejos de la muerte. Un gusto compartir esto con todos.'.**_

 **El beso**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.'.**

—¡¿Me dirán lo que carajos están haciendo?! —gritó al entrar y azotó la puerta para cerrarla, provocando que las paredes temblaran y atrajeran la atención de más gente afuera; escuchó golpecillos de otros curiosos que se acercaban a ver si todo estaba bien, lo que lo sacó de quicio— ¡Largo de aquí imbéciles!

Hubo cuchicheos inentendibles, los chicos habían notado la ira encendida de su compañero, lo cual significaba que era mejor dejarles en paz. Las pisadas alejándose les indicaron que nuevamente estaban a solas.

—¡Hablen! —excepto que, Izuku y Shinsou, se encontraban a merced de la persona más irascible del grupo y no podían huir de él tan fácil.

—¡Ya te lo dije Kacchan!, sólo le ayudo a Shinsou con su técnica —se apresuró a contestar, iba a sostener su mentira hasta el final.

Bakugo dio dos grandes pasos hacia la cama y miró al chico que se cubría apresuradamente su piel expuesta; cerró las piernas por reflejo, dejando en claro que había sido por algo más allá de un "ejercicio simple para ayudar a Shinsou", su mirada se nubló de celos y se giró a mirar a Shinsou, que de vuelta se había acomodado la ropa y actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Clavó su mirada una vez más en Deku, no quería mirar de nuevo a Shinsou o explotaría en golpes contra él.

—¡Ayudando a ese pelmazo!, sí, claro, ahora quiero la verdad.

Viendo que el rubio estaba al borde de agredir a Izuku, Shinsou sintió que era su deber intervenir.

—Me estaba ayudando con mi…

—¡Tú cierra la maldita boca, fracasado! —le gritó dándole la espalda.

—¡Kacchan, no le hables de ese modo!

No pudo contenerse más, se echó sobre Deku, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa. Shinsou comenzaba a enfurecer por la violencia con la que el tipo actuaba, pero no quiso intervenir y decepcionar al profesor Aizawa al iniciar una pelea injustificada.

—Deku, inútil, ¿tienes idea de lo que él te está haciendo?

El chico miró a Shinsou por el rabillo del ojo, preocupado por la posible reacción que fuese a tener en caso de que quisiera intervenir. Sería el peor escenario para ambos, Katsuki nunca había sido una persona paciente ni respetuosa, no quería imaginar la tremenda pelea que armarían en su cuarto y temía perder todas sus cosas por un incendio.

—Kacchan…

—No desvíes el tema, ni se te ocurra. ¿Sabes lo que te está haciendo ese grandísimo cabrón?

—N-no —confesó nervioso—, pero cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, tiene mi autorización.

Estaba rojo de la furia, sus ojos casi lograban asesinarlo cuando escuchó esas palabras dichas con tanto descuido. Apretó con más rabia la tela del cuello, casi ahogándolo y luego lo arrojó contra la cama.

—¡Eres un idiota, grandísimo pedazo de basura andante! —despotricó contra Izuku. No podía aceptar que estaba permitiendo que Shinsou le hiciese cualquier cosa sin cuestionar la motivación de por medio.

«Él lo sabía todo. Había notado desde hacía días que ellos dos fingían tener una amistad cualquiera en frente de todos, un mero compañerismo sin relevancia, pero en las noches se estaban reuniendo y él lo había descubierto. La primera vez que lo vio, fue la segunda ocasión en que Shinsou se había animado a ir a buscarlo; lo vio mientras salía del cuarto y le pareció extraño que a esa hora estuviera en la pieza de Izuku. En los días posteriores fue captando los detalles ocultos entre ellos: cómo se miraban, la forma en la que se mandaban señales a distancia, la tensión entre ellos, y se lo guardó, no tenía ningún motivo para cuestionarlo, pero luego volvió a ver el momento en que Shinsou iba a su cuarto.

No era su estilo espiar, pero no podía con la curiosidad, se trepó por el exterior de los cuartos hasta llegar por la ventana de afuera, por la que discretamente logró colarse; se asomó por una pequeña abertura entre la cortina y observó ese momento frío en que Shinsou lo besaba. Al principio los celos lo dominaron, dio por terminado todo al instante, imaginando que el mismo Deku era parte de esto, pero luego notó la mirada perdida del muchacho y comprendió todo. No quiso intervenir al momento, puesto que no era su asunto y no podría explicar los motivos para estar ahí mirando por la ventana, además él había visto que Deku le había abierto la puerta lo que indicaba que era legítima su visita, en cambio él estaba como un espía no solicitado. Necesitaba más información antes de levantar una acusación en su contra.

Después notó que volvieron a reunirse, estuvo dando vueltas por el edificio, ansioso por querer ir a asomarse; quería resistirse a volverse un metiche inoportuno, pero la imagen del beso le estaba consumiendo. Aquella noche escuchó el golpe en el cuarto y corrió para ser el primero en encontrarse con aquella escena que hablaba por sí misma. Se había intentado aprovechar del chico en su estado de control mental, y este se había defendido como la vez de la pelea frente a todos. Quiso reclamar, hacer el escándalo apropiado para sacar a relucir el secreto de Shinsou, no obstante al estar frente a la verdad, la verdad misma le impuso y fue incapaz de mover un dedo ni si quiera por su propia dignidad.

Esta vez, había aprendido la lección, dejaría a un lado su orgullo y se había animado a espiarlos sin ningún remordimiento en la distancia. Notó que al día siguiente no se reunieron, pero veía que Deku estaba distraído; constantemente veía hacía la nada, miraba a Shinsou y se sonrojaba. Con forme pasaban las horas le fue imposible resistir la necesidad de saber lo que ahí ocurría y volvió a hacerlo; se escabulló entre el pasillo y, cuando vio que ellos dos se reunían, volvió a escalar para asomarse por la ventana. Sólo para presenciar el momento justo en que controló al chico para hacerlo recostarse en la cama; observó que este se echaba sobre él y fue incapaz de seguir mirando. Bajó de inmediato, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando contener su deseo de matar, y decidió que interrumpiría por la puerta de enfrente, sin darle mayor importancia a las explicaciones.

Contaba con que Deku se defendería una segunda ocasión y no le falló. En cuanto escuchó el golpe abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa realidad que no podía comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que Deku le otorgara la el permiso de satisfacerse con su cuerpo a expensas de su estado frágil?»

—No entiendo por qué te pones así por la nada —se quejó el chico, sobándose el cuello maltratado—, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Nadie se metió contigo.

Esas palabras habían calado hondo. Él había llegado ahí para defenderlo, no para ser acusado injustamente. Cerró el puño, dispuesto a tirar el primer golpe contra cualquiera de los dos que tuviese más cerca.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un inútil que… —no podía formular una respuesta coherente para defenderse.

—Estamos haciendo algo importante, algo que es relevante para él y para mí, sólo te pido que dejes de intervenir.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿algo importante? —preguntó con malicia, miró a Shinsou por un segundo para amenazarle y volvió al chico que seguí en la cama— Shinsou, el tarado de Deku es tu amigo, ¿no?, ¿por qué no le dices lo que le estás haciendo?

—Basta, Kacchan, no quiero saberlo.

La incredulidad adornó de Bakugo como una obra de arte. Ese reclamo acusador e infantil sólo le hizo verse como un tonto actuando como tal. No pudo con la presión y se fue despotricando y maldiciendo a los muchachos presentes. Se sentía humillado por la falta de interés y apoyo; abandonado y despreciado, azotó la puerta antes de salir y los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos en lo que recuperaron el ánimo para romper el hielo.

Midoriya se sentía apenado por los sucesos. Por un lado agradecía que Shinsou se hubiese mantenido en silencio, le había ahorrado una pena más, pero por otra parte se sentía mal por él, porque seguramente estaba angustiado por la situación y ver su actuación explosiva, justo él que intentaba evadir cualquier problema cuando hacía eso de buen corazón.

—Disculpa el desastre…

—No, descuida… —sonrió amable y camino, esta vez hacia la cama, donde se sentó junto a él—, más o menos imaginaba que algo así podía ocurrir.

Suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, la noche se veía brillante entre las estrellas que destellaban hermosas. Se sintió alegre por contar con una persona tan paciente como su amigo.

—Realmente no necesito que me cuentes nada —se animó a decir—, no quiero saberlo. Yo estoy confiando en ti y seguiré confiando en ti. No creo que me estés haciendo algo imperdonable, además de que, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, está funcionando para lo que necesitaba; sin mencionar que yo fui quien, en primer lugar, te pidió este favor. Sería injusto criticarte por esto.

Esas palabras le conmovían. Al fin su memoria se refrescaba y podía ver con claridad que sus acciones no eran tan malvadas al final del día. Había elegido hacer algo cruel, pero necesario y con un propósito relevante. Era un gran alivio.

Esa noche volvió a ser un tormento. Cerraba los ojos y veía a Shinsou sobre él, besándole y tocándole por debajo de la ropa, podía jurar que era capaz de describir la sensación de sus dedos rozando sus tetillas y su cuerpo se estremecía con su imaginación. Hasta que al fin se rindió y cedió a su necesidad, comenzó a tocarse pensando en esa fantasía que le hacía tener escalofríos deliciosos mientras ahogaba sus gemidos entre las sábanas. Por momentos pensaba que esto se estaba volviendo una locura, que su cuerpo le pidiera con tanta insistencia la cercanía de ese muchacho; era señal de que algo estaba mal y sospechaba el motivo, pero ignoraría sus sentimientos por temor a arruinar todo lo que había construido con él. Además en su pecho le pesaba la idea de pedirle que pararan, aunque esta vez no era debido a la falta de respuesta de los antiguos usuarios del _Quirk,_ aquello había pasado a segundo plano sin querer; en el momento en que esas reuniones acabasen, se quedaría con un hueco que no sabría llenar y no quería averiguar cómo lo rellenaría al final.

Por otro lado Shinsou estaba feliz. Izuku no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que le estaba diciendo que confiaba en él, ya podía sentir el lazo comenzando a unirlos de un modo más especial. Estaba molesto por tener que continuar con esos juegos mentales y no poder pensar en alguna otra forma de riesgo que él pudiese controlar. No quería seguir así, recibiendo tan poco y sentir que la culpa le carcomía por dentro. El problema era que, justo cuando se disponía a pensar en algún otro plan, se retractaba y se convencía de que lo que hacía no era malo, que era la forma más inofensiva y segura; todo porque era incapaz de resistir a su necesidad de besarlo.

Estaba tan preocupado con sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que Katsuki se le acercó mientras él estaba sentado en la azotea, mirando un libro que fingía leer.

—¿Estás consciente del grandísimo canalla que estás siendo con el inútil de Deku? —lo confrontó, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Shinsou de ponerse de pie, de un golpe sacó volando el libro que sostenía— Ese Deku es un idiota, no se da cuenta de nada importante, y tú estás sacando ventaja de esto, ¿no piensas decirle la verdad?

—¿Qué verdad, Bakugo? —se levantó para ir a recoger el libro—, ¿la que tienes en tu imaginación o la que nosotros ya hablamos?

Apenas iba a alcanzar el libro, Bakugo se apresuró a patearlo más lejos para fastidiar más a su contrincante.

—Esto ya te lo dijo Midoriya —lo miró con fastidio—, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Si de eso se tratase, entonces no seríamos héroes —contestó tan bravucón como siempre—. Nosotros los héroes tenemos que hacer el papel sucio de meternos aunque no nos llamen, todo con tal de ayudar, ¿no te das cuenta que yo no estoy interviniendo sólo porque sí? Yo soy el único que sabe lo que estás haciendo… maldito pervertido.

Supo entonces que tenía que defenderse. No podía quedarse callado y esperar a que Bakugo en un "acto heroico" terminara por arruinar los planes que ambos habían preparado.

—Yo estoy haciendo esto no porque yo lo haya decidido arbitrariamente, sino porque él me lo pidió e, independientemente de todo, los asuntos que yo tenga con él, no son de tu incumbencia. Yo les estoy haciendo un favor a él, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Estaba claro, pero no quería aceptarlo. Reconocer que era algo que ellos dos ya habían hablado, que era parte de algo que tenían entre ellos dos le hacía morir de celos. Quería ir a confrontar a Deku, pero no encontraba la excusa adecuada para hacerlo y no quedar como un obsesivo persistente.

—Estás advertido —pronunció antes de marcharse sin mirar al chico que con cara de aburrimiento le daba por su lado.

Para la noche, Shinsou e Izuku volvieron a verse. Izuku estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, no podía ver a los ojos a su amigo por la vergüenza de haberse estado tocando mientras pensaba en él. No había sido nada fácil hacer que se relajara y le permitiera tomar el control de su mente.

Esta vez, en cuanto volvió a realizar la rutina y lo recostó en la cama para tocarlo y besarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por el momento y la culpa lo alcanzó antes de tiempo. No pudo continuar, se separó de él y se sentó a relajarse. Bakugo tenía razón, él estaba sacando ventaja y no importaba la cantidad de discursos que se inventara para justificar su actuación, siempre sería un canalla que estaba haciendo eso para satisfacer una necesidad que en condiciones reales no sería capaz de obtener.

Liberó la mente del chico, el cual desconcertado se levantó observando al chico que estaba junto a él, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—Creo que deberíamos parar —confesó con seriedad.

—¿Shinsou?, ¿qué ocurre? —se sentó en la cama, junto a él— Si es por lo de Bakugo, no te preocupes, yo lo puedo controlar. Yo hablaré con él y arreglaré las cosas.

—No es eso… —contesta—, es otra cosa… Soy yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que necesito tiempo para reflexionar. No sé… tal vez sí debería decirte qué es lo que está pasando.

Escucharlo hablar de ese modo le preocupó. No quería que Shinsou se sintiera preocupado por algo relacionado a sus valores, él tenía que estar consciente de que el riesgo al que lo sometía era voluntario, justo y necesario para una meta más grande. Se sentía obligado a ayudarlo a refrescar la mente.

—Ya te lo dije, Shinsou: yo confío en ti. Lo que sea que me pidas es parte de nuestro acuerdo y no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte.

—Midoriya —bajó la voz, estaba feliz de saber que contaba con él, pero no quería seguir siendo el malo, eso era todo lo que siempre había evitado ser—, necesito reflexionarlo.

En realidad lo que él deseaba era por fin confesarse. Parar con esa estupidez de propasarse con él y ser el hombre que decía ser. Aceptar sus sentimientos porque no eran malos, no estaba planeando forzarlo a nada, ni se lo diría con la intención de comprometerlo a estar en una relación con él. No quería perder su amistad incomodándolo con sus sentimientos, pero no podía continuar y pretender que cuando lo tenía de cerca no moría por un roce de sus manos; imaginar sus besos, palabras dulces y tiernas compartidas entre ambos. El amor no era malo, tampoco era algo de qué avergonzarse y, en caso de recibir un rechazo, no se haría el digno y cortaría toda relación, sino que aceptaría su decisión y seguiría adelante con lo que le ofreciese en su lugar. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse.

 _ **Gracias Anath san, Iodesu, Vareentolin y Sasori Kido. Sus mensajes fueron respondidos por privado, espero puedan leer sus respuestas, por mi parte tienen toda mi gratitud porque en estos momentos tan difíciles, ustedes hicieron una gran diferencia para mí. Feliz día de San Valentín!**_


End file.
